


Bambi and Creeperwolf

by seekeronthepath



Series: Omegle: Surprisingly Awesome [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Homophobia, Insecurity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Texting, communication issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets a mis-sent text from Stiles about the guy Stiles likes. Little does Derek know, /he's/ the guy. Little does Stiles know, Derek likes him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bambi and Creeperwolf

I just like him so much and his face and ugh

**Stiles?**

What’s up, wolfie?

**Did you mean to send me that?**

Shit! That was NOT for you, okay? Just totally disregard that message. In fact, go ahead and erase that text, go to bed, and pretend I didn’t accidentally send that to the wrong werewolf.

Seriously Derek forget it.

**I figured.**

**You meant it for Scott?**

Yes. Now can we ignore this happened now before my dad finds me dead from embarrassment in my room?

**Why are you embarrassed?**

**Because it's a guy? I don't care**

...let's say that IS the reason I’m forever fated to be cursed with this shameful moment...do you really not care?

**It would be fairly hypocritical of me**

???

???

¿¿¿ what???

**I'm not straight, Stiles**

**I've dated men before**

What.

Is this a joke? Honestly, if it is it’s a very shitty one.

**Just because all my worst and most famous relationships have been with women, doesn't mean I'm straight**

**It's not a joke**

But! Dude, you're Derek Hale! Apex Predator, Manly Icon, Man Fatale! And wow that is a prime example of internalized homophobia right there…

**Yes**

Yes, you think I’m homophobic?

**Yes, that was a homophobic thing to say**

**You're usually better at not judging people by their appearance**

**And I'm not gay either, to be clear**

Right. Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Sorry. And I'm sorry I keep apologizing...right, so about deleting this conversation from your phone...

Dude I’m not going to ask. I've already made a fool of myself enough times tonight.

**I've gotten worse reactions**

**Disbelief is better than gay panic**

I...actually have to agree with you on that one ha. I've been on the receiving end of both recently.

**Who?**

Just people from school. Its honestly my own fault for thinking this town was homophobia-free or something.

**Do I need to punch anyone?**

Don’t worry, great alpha. I'm fine now. I already had to make Scott promise not to do anything.

**I don't like that 'now'.**

**I'd prefer better than 'fine', too**

You aren't usually this overprotective, Sourwolf. Well, except with Isaac, but I always just narrow that down to the surrogate older brother thing you have with him. Ugh, please don't act like my brother. Already got one Lupis Sibling.

**I don't want to be your brother**

**But you're pack**

Derek. I appreciate the concern, but it’s fine. Drop it.

**Alright**

**But tell me if anyone bothers you again**

Alright, dad.

And you better actually be dropping this. If you creep around the school like the Creeperwolf you are, I’ll know!

**I'm not your father, either**

**I'm not a creeper**

**I just worry about you all**

You don't do this with Scott. Or Kira. Or anyone else (other than your surrogate little brother)! Is it because I'm human? I think I’ve proved myself capable enough by now.

**You're perfectly capable**

A couple punches from some bullies aren’t nearly enough to take me down.

**They actually hit you?**

**Did you at least retaliate?**

**And it's not that you /can't/ take it, it's that you shouldn't have to**

It doesn't count if they don't know how to throw a decent punch! And no I didn't retaliate! What does it even matter? And why are we talking about this??

**It matters because you shouldn't get hurt**

**And we're talking about it because you apparently don't agree with me**

Leave it alone, Derek. It's nobody else's business but my own. Go growl at a cat or something. >:P

**Fine**

**You should let the pack help you, though**

**And I almost never actually growl**

**Especially not at cats**

OMG THIS IS NOT LEAVING IT ALONE! Don't you dare tell anyone else! It's bad enough Scott knows! If Lydia or Isaac find out, they'll never back down!

**Did you ever wonder why not?**

And don’t you dare lie to me, Derek Hale!!!

**I rarely do**

Why you don't growl at cats? Not really, no.

**Why Lydia and Isaac wouldn't back down if they knew**

Because they're both a bad combination of stubborn and nosey?

You three have a lot in common

**Because they both care about you**

Whatever.

**And I wasn't lying: I don't growl at cats**

Careful, Derek. I might get the impression you have a sense of humor.

Or that you were trying to cheer me up.

**I would never do that, of course**

Sooner or later you might even start showing off those adorable little bunny teeth.

And I totally didnt just say that.

**I don't have bunny teeth**

Dude you totally have bunny teeth. It's disgustingly cute.

**I'm not cute**

**And I don't have bunny teeth**

Sorry to break this news to you, Bugs Bunny, but you're extremely cute. Among other things.

Of course I mean that in an objective way.

**That is the worst nickname I've ever had**

Even worse than Creeperwolf?

_[delay]_

**They might be tied**

Thought so. You should come up with a cute nickname for me.

ONE TWO THREE GO!

**What? No**

**Fine**

**Bambi**

_[delay]_

…

**What? I'm awful at nicknames**

Why?

_[delay]_

**Long legs. Skinny. Kind of clumsy. Big brown eyes.**

**It's stupid**

So basically you managed to use an iconic Disney character to describe all my worst features.

Ouch.

**Your eyes aren't one of your worst features**

**Or your legs**

**And, to be fair, you called me Bugs Bunny, who is obnoxious**

Um. Thanks for the compliments.

I think those were compliments.

If they weren't I hope I don't sound conceited.

**They weren't very good compliments; sorry**

But they were compliments?

**Yes.**

Oh.

Thanks.

I really like your eyes too.

They're really pretty.

**I...really?**

Yeah.

They're like a million colors at the same time.

**Oh.**

Yep.

I made things weird didn’t I?

Did I make things weird?

**It's fine**

Alright. Cool.

**I just. I was...surprised.**

I'm sure you get compliments all the time, Derek. You're practically carved from marble.

**What does that mean?**

**And I don't, usually**

**I sometimes overhear speculation about my ass, but it's not the same**

I'm going to completely ignore the ass comment in a feeble attempt to stop from making a bigger fool of myself, if possible.

Other than that, yes. You are very physically appealing.

**Thanks, I guess**

**You're not making a fool of yourself**

You sure? Because that would be a first. Making a fool of myself is basically my superpower.

**I thought that was research**

Two jokes in one conversation? Must say, Mr. Hale, you should stop before I start thinking you're enjoying this bland conversation that doesn't concern the immediate well-being of someone in the pack.

**And what if I were?**

**You're a good conversationalist**

And another compliment too?

Relax there, Sourwolf, before someone thinks you're flirting with little old me haha.

_[delay]_

**Right. Wouldn't want that.**

Well.

Jeez, Derek. Try to not come off too repulsed next time.

**I...sorry**

**That's not what I meant**

It’s fine.

I mean I'm no "Derek Hale" but still. I like to tell myself I have SOME redeemable qualities.

No one can make a better lasagna than Stiles Stilinski after all.

**You have plenty**

**And I'm not exactly a catch**

I have a few sure.

And please. Anyone who's seen you and didn't want immediately to climb you like a tree is blind.

**My personality tends to drive people away once they actually talk to me**

That's not true Derek.

That's the best part about you.

Their loss. Seriously, jokes aside you're a big Softiewolf under your Sourwolf exterior.

**Really, with the nicknames?**

**Thanks, though**

**It's nice of you to say so**

You like it, shut up! It's either that or Bugs Bunny.

**...I guess Softiewolf is the lesser of two evils.**

You see? That wasn't so hard was it? Though you really should embrace your bunnyesque features also. Its adorable dude. Like sickeningly so. I just wanna pinch your wittle cheeks.

**Do not pinch my cheeks**

**And I'm not adorable**

Why not? Do you bite? Aren't you supposed to be all bark or something?

We both know for a fact you're adorable. That big, goofy smile you have around everyone in the pack? I'm sure someone’s said something about it by now.

**No, they haven't**

**They're all too sensible to do so**

You mean cowardly?

**I'd love to see you accuse Erica of that to her face**

Please don't.

Like really.

Derek if you tell her, I swear to Werewolf Jesus, I will rip your throat out.

With my teeth.

**Don't make threats you can't follow through on**

Hey! Who says i can't? Dude this mouth can do a lot more than just talk your ears off!

As in biting!

But like deadly biting! The throat-ripping kind! Not like a weird sexy thing!

And idk why I sent that. Just ignore me.

_[delay]_

**Sexy biting, I'll believe**

**Deadly biting? No**

**And I'm well aware you can do more with your mouth than talk**

_[delay]_

Wait.

What?

Explain.

**No**

**Ignore that**

Not likely. Now go.

**You want me to leave?**

Don't be a Sillywolf. I'm just confused by what you meant about what you said.

Unless you want to go. That's okay if you do. Maybe you're tired? It is getting late I guess.

**No, it's fine.**

_[delay]_

**You...put things in your mouth a lot.**

**Not food.**

...What does that even mean, dude?

**You unconsciously fellate everyday objects, okay?**

Fellate?

As in I give pencils head or something?

Wait, no I don’t! I have no recollection of such a thing!

_[delay]_

Why is that something you've noticed?

**You really do**

**It's extremely distracting, and you do it a lot**

Oh. Right.

Distracting how?

**How do you think?**

You're avoiding this question.

**Yes.**

That's it?

No straight answer?

**I don't think you'd want one.**

If you're not going to give me an answer I'm just going to assume I've been giving you secret werewolf boners this entire time.

_[delay]_

?

Derek? Helloooo...

Did I just piss you off? I seriously didn't mean to! Or did you fall asleep? Should i stop texting you before I wake you up?

**You didn't piss me off**

**You, um.**

**You guessed right.**

_[delay]_

Hold on.

_[delay]_

You're serious?

I, Stiles Stilinski: the walking chocolate chip cookie, have given you, Derek Hale: the most attractive man in this country, multiple erections? Multiple as in more than one?

**...yes.**

...do you find me attractive?

If not, a non-sarcastic answer would be much appreciated. Seriously dude, my self-esteem can't take another blow before it runs out of HP and I'm all out of Full Revives.

**Yes**

**Completely sincerely, yes, I find you very attractive**

_[delay as Stiles has an internal freak-out in his pajamas in his room at three in the morning and then calls Scott to tell him what's happening]_

Cool.

So like are you attracted to me then?

_[delay as Derek gets back from his own freak-out that he's scared Stiles off and realizes Stiles finally replied]_

**That's what I said, yes**

**...is that a problem?**

_[Super-fast reply that wasn’t spellchecked]_

No!!1!! It's notip romise!

I was just...clarifying.

[delay as he calls and wakes up Scott again to ask what he should say]

I'm attracted to you too obviously. A lot.

**It wasn't actually.**

**Obvious**

**I thought you might be, but…**

I could bounce a nickel off your ass; if that's not supernatural, I don't know what is.

Enough said.

**You...**

**Stiles**

_[delay]_

**Look, Stiles, I...like you. A lot.**

**Could you not joke around for a while? Please?**

...you like me?

I thought you were only attracted to me?

**You asked if I was attracted to you; I said yes**

**I also like you**

Um. Right. I got that. I think I'm understanding wrong though. What do you mean by "like".

Like as in you don't find me completely annoying 100% of the time?

**Dammit, Stiles, could you make this any harder? I think it's pretty obvious what I mean.**

**But if you're going to make me say it...**

**I have romantic feelings for you, okay?**

I...Derek...if this is a joke, I swear I won't forgive you.

But if it’s real...then I'm still going to be angry because we could have gotten this over with months ago!

Wait, how long have you felt that um, way, towards me?

Oh and I have feelings for you too. Like romantic ones. And sexual ones. But that's not what we're talking about right now. Right. Sorry. Anyway. Hey.

_[delay]_

**Why should we not talk about it?**

...talk about what?

**About your feelings**

**I want to know, I can promise you that**

Oh.

What's to know?

**You said...you have romantic feelings for me?**

**You like me back?**

Yes.

**Stiles.**

**Stiles, I...some reassurance wouldn't go amiss, here**

I...I don't know this is just kind of hard over text. I didn't expect this moment to happen over our phones.

Scratch that, I didn't expect this moment to happen at all.

**Yes.**

**All of that**

You're a hard guy to not fall for, Derek.

**Really?**

Are you joking?

Let's just ignored your looks for a second.

Derek, you are the kindest, bravest, cutest, most humble person I've ever met. And I'm best friends with Scott McCall!

**Oh.**

**I...thanks.**

And you're really beautiful or whatever.

Idk. I'm not good at this obviously.

**You're good enough**

**You should know I think all that about you, too**

**Or close enough**

Yeah. About that.

I don't mean to sound like a teenaged girl right now, and I'm definitely not fishing for compliments...but are you mentally ill?

You can LITERALLY have ANYONE, male or female, and you go and get a big, puppy crush on me? ME?

**I couldn't really**

**Looks aren't everything - mine don't make up for my personality, or my issues**

**And they certainly don't make up for the risk of being with me**

**/You/ are...amazing. And definitely deserve better.**

I..hold on, that's not fair at all.

You don't give yourself enough credit, Sourwolf. You're amazing in so many different ways and anyone would be lucky to have you.

I wish you could see what everyone else sees, Derek.

**What they see is an illusion, mostly.**

 

Stop it, Derek.

**Fine. We'll agree to disagree.**

**We both think the other person is beautiful and wonderful and could easily do better.**

Fine. Whatever.

**Stiles, just...instead of arguing about who got the better deal here, could we just...be happy for a bit?**

**Please?**

**I didn't think this would ever happen either**

So...what does this mean exactly? Is anything going to change now?

I need to know. If not for me, then for Scott. The guy keeps sending me messages every twenty seconds asking if we've confessed our undying love to each other yet.

You don't truly know Scott McCall unless you've seen how much of a gossip he really is.

**...I would /like/ it to change**

**If you want it to**

Yes. Me too. Definitely.

Um. This isn't going to be a secret is it? I just...I don't know if I could do that if that's what you want.

**No. I...no. I don't want you to be a secret.**

**I'm a private person, so don't expect me to be blatant with PDAs or anything.**

**But I want the pack to know, and I want your father's approval**

Oh. Really? That's great!

And my dad will be happy for us. He secretly loves you, you know? He's always asking me how you're doing and if you need anything

**I anticipate a terrifying shovel talk in my near future.**

**Would you, uh, like to go on a date with me?**

Oh, yeah definitely. Don't be too afraid if he pulls out an emergency case of wolfsbane shotgun shells.

Aw, Sourwolf! I thought you'd never ask! Will there be hand holding and milkshake sharing?

**I...yes? If that's what you want?**

Sounds fun.

I should probably be going to sleep soon.

I'm kind of afraid I'll wake up tomorrow and find out this is all a dream.

**That's the advantage of talking on the phone**

**You'll have proof**

Right. Sure.

I guess I'll see you tomorrow then? If that's okay? I kinda want to hear you say everything in person if you don't mind.

**I want that too. I'll see you tomorrow, Stiles.**

**Sleep well** **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo much credit to my co-author, who wrote Stiles in this one, worked with me for over a week to get this to its conclusion, and can be found at http://adhere-the-queer.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
